Sweet Vampire Kisses
by wolverinacullen
Summary: A sweet, steamy moment between the nomad mates, James and Victoria. *Changed to T, but it's borderline M*


**Sweet Vampire Kisses**

**James/Victoria**

James smiled, a wicked glint in his eyes as he crept up behind his mate. His arms wrapped around her, surprising her. She yelped with joy at his arms wrapping around her, a bubbly laugh falling from her parted lips.

"Hello my love" he whispered, his lips brushing her throat.

"James" she smiled, "Laurent has gone, we're completely alone."

He gave a soft growl, a purr of approval. He wanted her.

He turned her around in his arms, pressing her back against the tree and kissing her. His lips moved with hers in a slow, passionate, tender way.

"James" she murmured, a breathy sigh coming from her parted lips.

His tongue traced the curve of her lower lip, getting a soft moan from her.

He loved her, wanted her and needed her, but he wasn't giving into himself yet. She was perfectly content to be in his arms, with him, kissing him, so that would be what he gave her.

He gently pulled her down to sit on the ground with him, never once unlocking his lips from hers. She climbed into his lap, straddling his hips. He groaned softly against her lips.

She giggled softly and he gave the soft growl of a purr for her.

He gently nudged his leg up to pull her down, flipping her over so he was laying on top of her on the ground. She sighed, her arms wrapping around his neck. Their bodies were practically cemented together, his hands gently traveling down her body, earning soft moans and whimpers of pleasure from her.

He gently parted her legs, caressing her inner thighs through her jeans. A little whimper slipped from her lips, her head falling back as she arched against his chest.

"James" she whimpered.

"Victoria" he sighed. He gently nibbled her lower lip and moved to her neck. She panted raggedly, arching against his lips. More little whimpers slipped from her. His caresses got harder, pressing his hands against her skin.

"Oh James" she whispered, her voice choked with desperation, "Please."

He leaned up, meeting the gaze of her sparkling burgundy eyes.

"Please" she whimpered again, the soft caress of his hands traveling down from her hips to her knees.

Her eyes closed as she bit her lip. He leaned down over her, a strand of his golden ash blonde hair falling from his carefully tied ponytail to gently caress her cheek on it's own as he gently kissed her lips.

She stopped biting her lips to kiss him back, her eyes opening, a moan slipping from her lips as she closed her eyes again.

He was surprised he'd kept his control with her. Usually, if they'd been kissing any other day, their clothes would be shredded or taken off by now.

"James, please" she whimpered against his lips. He knew her desire had built too far. She needed him as badly as he needed her.

"Yes" he whispered and kissed her again before slowly, tantalizingly, taking each piece of her clothing off one by one. She moved quickly, swiftly, stripping him down in less than a human's heartbeat.

He groaned as her hands gently caressed down his back before slipping around to caress down his chest.

"Oh god" he murmured, "Victoria."

He lowered himself down on her and she giggled, "No. You kept me waiting, so I will keep you waiting."

He groaned softly again as her hands slipped over his skin tantalizingly, slowly, just taking her time with him.

"Victoria, please" he whispered.

She looked into his eyes, the love and passion in her eyes mirrored in his own. With a soft kiss, she slowly slid her arms around his neck, resting her hand on his back and one hand slipping into his hair, molding their lips together.

He began to caress her skin slowly, the same way she'd caressed him, but he gave into his passion.

He'd slipped gently into her, a soft moan escaping her as she received him.

They continued their love making deep into the night, the only thing they were aware of being the other.

Finally, as he drew back with a soft sigh, he looked into her eyes. Though they couldn't be tired, and they would never be fully satisfied, always needing the other, it would be enough for the moment.

He gently pulled her against him, kissing her hair, "Rest now my love."

She smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his chest, "I love you James."

He smiled, stroking her hair, "I love you too Victoria."

The peaceful look on her face as she rested, not slept, rested, was enough to calm James into his own restful state. He forced his thoughts to relax, to become peaceful, as he softly, almost absentmindedly in his love for the feeling of her hair, stroked her soft curls.

In the absolute bliss of the moment, it was enough for them just to be together. Forever.

The End

**(A/N, I really wanted to write something like this for them, so no flames please. Remember, review!)**


End file.
